


Straight Talk

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, phonecalls, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: On the eve of his wedding to Angela, Shawn calls Topanga for a little reassurance.She delivers it in abundance.





	Straight Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atonalremix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atonalremix/gifts).



“Topanga?” 

Shawn sounded panicked, which was a brand-new emotion for him. She’d never heard him sound that way, ever, and she wondered if maybe it was because he’d just gotten out of bed and wound himself into mental circles. “Shawn, you need to be asleep right now!” Flashes of him falling asleep standing up or fainting at the wedding she’d planned for her two closest friends immediately haunted her.

“I will! I just wanted to call you, okay? I’m just…worried. Do you think…”

“Shawn Hunter, you a wonderful human being, and Angela is a wonderful human being, and you’re made for each other, and I’m _not_ going to let either of you run away from happiness ever again, do you hear me?!”

“I hear you,” Shawn declared. “Have I ever thanked you for being a strong, no-nonsense buttkicker?”

“No, but thanks. I got all of my practice in with Cory,” she said, and grunted softly as her husband snuggled closer.

“And on me. How many times have you pulled me back from the good ‘ol abyss?”

“A few. But you’ve done plenty of good things on your own.”

“Topanga, quick question - what would we do without you?”

“You’ll never have to answer that question,” she said. By the time Shawn hung up the phone he felt sure of it –and sure of himself once again.


End file.
